The real man behind the curtain
by jediknigh5
Summary: My theory on what might happen later, and who is really running this show.


Eleanor and the others just sat there, watching Sean insult Michael. Despite how things had started, Michael had become their friend. He was the only thing standing between them, and real eternal torture. Michael was trying to persuade Sean to give him another chance to psychologically torture them, Sean seemed hesitant to do anything. Than a thought occured to Eleanor. It might not be advisable, but she decided to share her theory with everyone.

.

Eleanor: Michael, I'm pretty sure you're in the bad place.

Michael: Yes, we've established this. We're in the bad place, my job was suppossed to be to torture all of you. I tried to do a more subtle method of psychological torture.

Eleanor: No, I mean you're being tortured along with the the rest of us. Think about it, how long have you been constantly ereasing our memories?

Michael: 100 years, give or take.

Eleanor: So for the last century you've been one disgruntled informant away from being wiped out. If that's not torture I don't know what is.

.

Michael thought about this for a moment, and the look on Sean's face confirmed that Eleanor was right. Michael wasn't an immortal demon, he was just another human, with a life he couldn't even remember. This hit him hard. Than they all heard a laugh, a somewhat sinister laugh, from someone they didn't expect. It was Chidi.

.

Chidi: Good work Eleanor. You've figured out that Michael is being tortured as much as anyone.

Jason: Dude, are you like the devil?

Chidi: In the sense that I am the warden of this particular prison, yes.

Sean: Should we erease their memories again?

Chidi: I'm not sure.

Sean: Yes sir.

Michael: You answer to Chidi?

Sean: Yes, I do.

Eleanor: What exactly is going on?

Chidi: It's kind of a long story. The short version is that I actually made it into the Good Place. I was offered the chance to help redeem four souls in particular.

Michael: I have to admit, I always wondered why you were never the one to figure out the truth. Jason figured it out once, that was a real low point.

Tahani: Did I ever figure out we were in the Bad Place.

Michael: No, and that's far less of a mystery. You're a spoiled brat who asumes you belong in the Good Place no matter what the facts tell you.

Chidi: It took you long enough to ally with us Michael. We made you think you were a demon, gave you some of the power you craved. Sure enough you came up with the idea you thought was original. I'll admit, you didn't want to physically torture anyone, that was a good sign. And you hoped none of us saw the "Twilight Zone" episode that you based this universe on. I've been covertly helping you. Everytime one of your actors tried informing on you to Sean, Sean ereased their memory of it and sent them back. And I had to pretend that Vicki tortured me, she has the memory of it. Each scheme just unraveled on it's own. I'm actually a little dissapointed that Tahani never figured it out.

Michael: So all those times I ereased everyone's memory, you kept yours?

Chidi: Yes, but I had to pretend every single time. It could be frustrating. In particular that time you had to start again simply because you forgot to close the door for Eleanor.

Eleanor: So what about you and I, that time at Mindy's place.

Chidi: I never expected to fall in love with you. But for what it's worth, I was trying to help all four of you. So that you could get in the Good Place for real.

Michael: And the other demons, the ones who were suppossedly helping me?

Chidi: They were horrible human beings who wound up in the Bad Place. Redeemig them will take much longer, you four are just my first test subjects.

Eleanor: So, what now?

Chidi: I don't know. Maybe Sean's right, we'll have to erease everyone's memories again. I can try to create situations where you will choose to do what's right.

Eleanor: What about you and me?

Chidi: I doubt you and I will find each other again. I hope we do. If not, that's just something I'll have to live with. Good luck to all of you.


End file.
